Accent lighting for vehicles, specifically motorcycles has been desired for both aesthetics and safety. With respect to motorcycle safety, additional lighting provides increased visibility of the motorcycle to other drivers. Because of the inherent nature of a motorcycle, motorcyclists fare much worse than automobile drivers when an accident involves the two vehicles. Therefore, there is a need for providing as much visibility of a motorcycle as possible to improve safety.
Traditional turn signals and marker lamps provide illumination in one direction. There is a need for a lamp that provides visibility from greater number of angles than a traditional turn signal or marker lamp. The lamp of the present invention provides greater visibility, as its annular nature provides for other vehicles and pedestrians positioned at an angle to view the lamp more easily than a traditional turn signal. Further, as an auxiliary light used in conjunction with traditional turn signals the lamp of the present invention provides additional safety and aesthetic benefits.
Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) often emit light that is of a greater intensity than that of light emitted from an incandescent or other bulb. Therefore, when using LEDs for vehicular lighting, it is desirable to have a housing unit that maximizes the intensity of the emitted light. Collimators can increase intensity of emitted light by redirecting light that emits in a direction other than the desired emission direction. Other inventions have utilized collimators and reflectors to increase the intensity of light, however, those inventions are mainly directed toward increasing the intensity in one light emission direction, rather than in multiple emission directions.
In the area of turn signal lamps for motorcycles, many turn signals designs protrude from the fork tube or other portions of the motorcycle. This can detract from the motorcycle's overall aesthetics if a sleek or streamlined appearance is desired. Further, a protruding lamp can break off or bend during use, especially if the motorcycle falls over. Therefore, there is a need for a lamp structure that will decrease the likelihood of breakage and increase the overall durability of the vehicle.
The present invention can be utilized to increase the aesthetic appeal of a vehicle, increase visibility and safety of the vehicle, and provides a structure that improves the overall aesthetics of the vehicle.